1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the invention of a multimedia data monitoring system and a multimedia data monitoring method for monitoring multimedia data during communications in an interchange apparatus that connects multiple networks to provide for the communications such as TV telephone communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interchange apparatus which connects a public switched telephone network (hereinafter referred to as a PSTN) to an IP network (Internet protocol) enables the audio communications between a terminal connected to the PSTN and a terminal connected to the IP network. The related art of the interchange apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application Publication No. 2005-348163. The related art refers to an audio monitoring device for monitoring the audio during communications.
Another related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application Publication No. 2004-22200. The related art discloses an interchange apparatus for enabling TV telephone communications between a third generation mobile communication (hereinafter referred to as 3G-324M) terminal capable of television telephone communications (hereinafter referred to as TV telephone communications) supporting voice and video and a session initiation protocol (hereinafter referred to as a SIP) terminal. The interchange apparatus connects a network (for example, a 3G network) to which the 3G-324M terminal is connected to a network (for example, an IP network) to which the SIP terminal is connected.
It is relatively easy to monitor the multimedia data quality by monitoring the voice during communications. However, it is not easy to monitor, for example, the multimedia data quality of the TV telephone communication by monitoring audio or video during communications because, when multiplexed data obtained by multiplexing audio data with video data is communicated, the audio data and the video data cannot be demultiplexed unless multiplexing information is acquired, thereby failing to monitor audio or video. Although the multiplexed data can be demultiplexed into audio data and video data, the video data cannot be decoded unless the Config information can be acquired as parameter information required to decode the video data.